


Day #1: Spanking

by Spieluhrenwelt



Series: 》Kinktober 2018《 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gentle femdom, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spieluhrenwelt/pseuds/Spieluhrenwelt
Summary: Allura spanks Lotor. Lotor enjoys every bit of it. They are in love. That's it.





	Day #1: Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> I'd never written anything about these two in my life, I don't even know why I started my Kinktober collection of drabbles with something so out of my comfort zone, but here they are I suppose- hope you enjoy this little thing

One.  
Her hand is swift, delicate but firm as it comes down to smack on pale violet skin, bruising it lightly. The Prince, laid face-down over her strong thighs, lets out a soft groan of encouragement. Never in his long, long life would he have thought he'd come to enjoy physical punishment, but then again, never had such punishment come in a form so delightful, so...affectionate: as one of her hands makes his flesh tingle and burn, the other lovingly strokes his hair, lets him suck on slender fingers, and everything is so full of adoration and care he thinks he could almost get accustomed to his place in her lap.  
Two. Three.  
She gets a little more confident as minutes pass, resting her hand calmly on the halfblood's cheek to ease the pain, then grabbing a handful of bruised flesh to get it back, watching him squirm under her touch with a look of somewhat timid satisfaction in her glossy azure eyes. She's Princess Allura to her people, Princess Allura to the Paladins, she should be all too used to reverence; but when /he/ sobs that very same word, when that nasal, liquid "Princess" falls like a prayer from his lips, she melts to the core.  
Four. Five. Six.  
As the punishment settles into a rhythm, so do Lotor's hips, raising to meet his lover's hand and lowering to fuck the tight gap between her thighs, which earns him a particularly hard slap and the heavenly feeling of a warm pressure around his aching sex. When he tries to hide his purple flushed face in the silky comfort of the sheets, the Princess grabs at his long hair and pulls, not so much to yank his head back up by force, but rather to suggest the motion; he protests, at first, a muffled, childlike sound, but a few honeyed praises from his mistress - he's so sweet, so pretty - are enough of a motivation for him to bare himself to her eyes again: he lifts his head, milky locks falling from his shoulder as he moves, and when their eyes meet he can't keep himself from pushing up on his arms and arching his back in an almost painful curve just to briefly meet her lips in a feverish and messy kiss before dropping back onto the mattress. She giggles, cheeks flushing, and there's so much glee in that sound that the Prince can feel the taste of it in his own mouth.  
Seven. Eight. Nine.  
By the tenth stroke, they are both shivering, Allura's palm as sore as Lotor's ass, and the velvety skin of her thighs is moist with his anticipation, and hers. Carefully, as if still bound to her will, he gets off her lap and on his knees, finally eye level with her as he cups her face to properly kiss her.  
He can't believe she let him under her skin.


End file.
